New Love at New Hope
by Lady Kate of Queenscove
Summary: A KD this time, hopefully not too typical. After Lady Knight, Kel and Dom find love, but not without many obstacles...
1. Steadfast

"Shut Up! For Mithros' sake Neal if you recite just one more line of your bloody awful poetry Yuki will have to find another man to marry." Kel glared at Neal who, in his anticipation of seeing Yuki, was composing poems as he rode. Out loud.

"I have rights Kel."

"Yeah like what?"

"Like the Right to free speech, and the Right to exercise my artistic creativity."

"And I have a right not to have to listen to you whine and moan and make up terrible rhymes 'Oh Yuki my Yamani Rose, I love even the tip of your nose' Seriously Neal I don't know how she thinks she can put up with you."

"Well that's her problem isn't it?" said Neal with a snobby air. He stuck up his nose and nudged Moonlight ahead, away, he told himself, from people who just didn't understand the magnificence of his poetry.

"Thanks for getting rid of him." Tobe who had been riding just behind Kel now pulled up to her side. He had been close enough to be affected by Neal's poetry too, and every time Kel had turned around Tobe had pulled a face to show just what he thought of Neal's self-called brilliance.

"Yeah, I couldn't stand much more either." Kel hoped that at Fort Steadfast with Yuki there she wouldn't be seeing or hearing Neal for a while. He'd been insufferable during the trip, constantly calling on them to hurry up, not wanting to stop to eat or let the horses rest. Luckily they would be there any minute now and Neal would find Yuki and leave everyone else alone.

Kel was looking forward to the fort too. She felt it would be nice to have a long bath, a hot meal and a nap on a soft bed, especially after riding in saddle all day long. And there were other benefits at the fort. There would be no refugees running after her and wanting her opinion of everything, wanting her to fix their problems. There would be Yuki and Buri and eventually Raoul to talk to. There would also be Owen who would face the chamber in a few months.

Not to mention another person. Dom would be there too. Along with the rest of the third company she added hastily in her mind. She hadn't seen him since Scanra. She was looking forward to a little time with him without war and stricken villages and other distractions to interrupt them. She'd had crushes on Dom in the past, particularly as Raoul's squire but now she considered her and Dom as just friends. Well that's what she told herself.

Kel's musings were interrupted by the sighting of the fort by Neal. As soon as he'd seen it he'd let out a cry and urged Moonlight into a gallop. Kel set a more stately pace for herself, Tobe and the escort but let Neal go on ahead.

As she entered the courtyard she was greeted by the sight of Neal and Yuki who were both oblivious to her arrival, caught up in each other's arms.

"Sickening isn't it?" A sly voice spoke from the shadows of a building. It was a voice Kel would have known anywhere.

"Dom! Wow I haven't seen you for a long time." Dom pushed off the wall he'd been leaning on and reached up to help her from the saddle.

"Thanks I needed that. It amazes me how stiff a full day's riding can make you."

"Ah yes, how was the journey?" Dom asked with a grin.

"Torture. I don't know whether Neal means to be so annoying or whether it's just natural for him."

"I'd say a mixture of both. But come on I'll show you where to put your bags. Owen should be doing this but he injured his arm and is still in the infirmary."

"Is it serious?" Kel asked, worry and concern evident in her voice.

Dom looked at her strangely. "No, not really, he'll be out in a few days. It wasn't really that bad a wound."

Kel let out a breath of air in relief. Owen was a good friend and she would hate for him to be hurt badly. "That's good. There was a man at New Hope who injured his arm a few weeks ago. Neal says he may never be able to use it again!" They had started walking towards the main keep of the fort where the rooms were.

"That reminds me of a funny story about Neal. You see he'd hurt his arm when he was little, nothing serious really. I heard Uncle Baird discussing it one day, saying he hadn't told Neal how long it would take to heal yet in case he started complaining and whining and milking it for as long as he could. Anyway soon after I heard this I crept into Neal's room where he was to stay in bed for a few days. I told him that he would never use his arm again and that I'd overheard Uncle saying he might have to cut it off. You should have seen the look on his face! It was priceless. And then when Neal started asking Uncle about when he would heal, Uncle just kept putting it off saying 'We'll see Neal'. Neal was so worried!"

Kel was in hysterics. That's what she liked about being with Dom; he always made her laugh, and had plenty of embarrassing stories about Neal to entertain her with. He'd just started on another tale about Neal as a child when Dom stopped. They had reached a nondescript door with a small name-plate on the front sporting Kel's name.

"Well, here you are. I trust you'll remember where the dining hall and other facilities are?"

"Yep. Thanks Dom, it was nice of you to come and meet me…us."

"Anything for a friend." Kel watched as he turned to leave trying not to read too much into the word 'friends'. She was just about to enter her room when she heard Dom's voice again.

"Hey Kel, do you um…need any um…help unpacking or anything?" He'd returned to his former position beside her. "It's just I haven't seen you for so long and maybe we could chat or something. You don't have to but it might be nice…"

"Yeah of course Dom. There's lot's I want to know as well."

She entered the room, dumping her bag in the middle of the floor and beginning to open it. Dom followed, just in time to get a good view of her backside as she bent to untie the clasps of her bag.

"Hmm. Nice view." Kel jumped up blushing. She handed him a smaller bag.

"Here you can get started on this." She told him trying to brush off her embarrassment. He took the bag, holding back his laughter and ignoring an odd feeling he had in his stomach. Kel began busying herself with unpacking and tidying. Although she would only be there a week she wanted it to feel and look homey. She had brought a waving Yamani cat along and sat it on the desk. There was also a painting of Mindelan her mother had made before she had left for page training to remind her of home. She had brought her glaive with her too so that she could still practice. She was setting it against the wall when she was interrupted by a strange noise.

Turning she saw Dom who had turned a faint red colour and was peering into the bag she had given him slightly apprehensively.

"Dom? What is it?"

"Kel, are you sure you meant to give me this bag?" Kel stared at him, uncomprehending. He passed the bag to her. Looking inside Kel saw that it was filled with her breast-bands and loincloths. For the second time she turned an odd shade of red.

"Ummm no. I think I was going to give you this one instead. She hurriedly put the bag down near the bed and found another one for Dom. This time she opened it her self, inspecting the contents before handing it on.

"Don't worry, it's safe." She said as Dom hesitated. He gave the bag's interior a quick glance before sighing and looking relieved. Kel could have laughed at the look on his face. In fact she did. Dom returned his gaze to her face and when he realized she was laughing at him he sniffed and began unpacking the new bag.

"It's not funny Kel. That was a serious shock. Here I was thinking I was going to help you with a little innocent settling in and you go and give me a bag filled with, with, well with that kind of stuff! I tell you it was nearly enough to give me a heart attack!" By the end of his speech he was grinning and so was Kel. He'd spoken so dramatically that Kel couldn't help comparing him to Neal. She told him so.

"What? Me like the Meathead! Never! And anyway it would be him like me not the other way around."

"It's not like you haven't seen things like that before Dom." She said slyly. He blushed. "Anyway you will keep helping won't you? I still don't know what you've been doing since I last saw you and that was months ago!"

Dom, still slightly red faced, filled her in on all the details of his actions since they had last spoken. Mostly he had been fighting with the Own with a few breaks at the palace in between. He also told Kel about some of the pranks they had pulled on Raoul. They ranged from cheeky to downright mischievous and Kel couldn't see how the Third Company was still in office, if it were her she'd have dismissed them years ago!

By the time the room was finished Kel had heard all about Dom and he about her, the incident with the underwear forgotten. They were talking easily as they had done in the past when Kel was still a squire, their friendship not having suffered from the separation.

"How does the Protector of the Small feel about getting some food? I'm famished, I never would have offered to help if I knew it would take this much effort to unpack!"

"Yes you would have, I would have forced you to anyway. And yes I haven't eaten much today. The Meathead was so desperate to get to Yuki that we barely stopped at all."

In the mess hall they grabbed plates of food and sat at a table filled with men of the Third Company. Kel sat between Dom and Wolset who smiled at her as she sat down.

"Ah Lady Kel! Good, now that you've arrived we might be able to get Dom to do some work. He hasn't done a bit since we heard you were coming here. Have you Dom? Up every morning early, always volunteering for sentry duty. And he was the one who spotted your company this morning. After that he loitered in the courtyard all day wondering what was taking you so long! He kept wanting to ride out just to make sure you, and your party were alright."

Kel turned to Dom who was a bright shade of red. "Oh really? And why did he do all that?"

"We're not sure Lady Kel but we have a hunch that-"

"Ignore them Kel, they don't know what they are talking about." If possible Dom had turned an even deeper shade of red as Wolset spoke. "I was watching out for your group because Yuki wanted to know when Neal was coming. That's all." This last part was directed fiercely towards Wolset and the other men who were all trying to hide grins behind hands or cups or bowls.

Kel smiled too, though she didn't know quite what they found so funny. "So when's Raoul getting here?" she asked to cover her ignorance.

"Oh he'll be back soon." One of the men replied. Raoul had gone to Goldenlake to manage some business before joining Buri and the Own at Fort Steadfast.

"I think you might need to give him a few breaks. From what I've heard from Dom you guys aren't exactly in his best books at the moment!"

Just then a page shuffled over to Kel and told her in a nervous stuttering that Lord Wyldon would see her after dinner in his office. After the messenger had run off the table once again erupted into laughter. "That boy," laughed Fulcher, "was really scared of you Kel! He was stuttering so hard I could barely understand him!"

Wolset wiped tears of mirth from his eyes, "I think he was more in awe of our Kel here. Did you see his eyes? Wide as my dinner plate!"

"Well," Kel announced loudly to the table as she stood up, "I'm done so I'd better get those reports and see Wyldon. I'll leave you children to your dinner" She returned her tray and walked back past the table to the door. The men were still laughing but now it was directed back at Dom. Kel decided she would find out another time just what Dom had done to become the butt of every joke.


	2. Talking With the Meathead

_Last time:_

"_Well," Kel announced loudly to the table as she stood up, "I'm done so I'd better get those reports and see Wyldon. I'll leave you children to your dinner" She returned her tray and walked back past the table to the door. The men were still laughing but now it was directed back at Dom. Kel decided she would find out another time just what Dom had done to become the butt of every joke._

* * *

**Talking With the Meathead**

Dom saw no more of Kel that night, he assumed Wyldon had kept her talking for a long time and she had gone straight from the meeting to bed. He didn't see her the next morning at breakfast either but that could have been because it was so busy. Along with Kel's group many other people had been arriving in Steadfast in the past few days. There were two new Rider groups, another company of the Own, representatives from other small towns and camps that had sprung up during the war and three battalions of soldiers that were waiting for placement on the frontlines. And they had all, it seemed, decided to have breakfast at the same time. Dom could barely see past his own nose let alone discern a face halfway across the room.

As he ate Dom thought of what he needed to do that day. He of course wanted to see Kel, and there was some work he had to do for the Own. The amount of work though was not as much as Wolset had tried to make out. There were just a few errands that needed doing and he needed to take stock of all weapons and supplies and order repairs or replacements. He thought maybe he would go to the small set of shops that had sprung up within the fort's walls. But that he decided all that could wait, he hadn't seen that crazy cousin of his for a long time and he was itching to torment the Meathead.

Neal sighed as he opened the door to his cousin. "Oh great its you." He drawled.

"That's all I get? I haven't seen my dearest cousin for months and all I get is a sarcastic greeting? My my Nealan, that's not very nice. Come on, just let me in."

"Fine, but I know what you're like. You come in and eat all my food, drink all I have, 'borrow' money, tease me and then leave!"

"That's what our relationship is all about."

"Great." He stepped away from the door to let Dom through. He turned after closing it to find that Dom had settled himself in the nicest chair, taken a biscuit and poured himself a drink already and was eyeing Neal's money belt.

"Don't even think about it." Dom jumped at Neal's voice.

"I wasn't!"

"Yeah right. So what did you come here to do exactly?"

"Come on Neal, I haven't seen you for ages, tell me what you've been doing."

"Issuing orders now are we? I think you only came here because you were bored and couldn't find someone else to annoy. Am I right?"

"Close to, I think it was something similar that drove me to the desperate act of talking to you of my own free will."

"Well Yuki's at a dress fitting with Kel I think, so I also have nothing to do. So yes I will tell you all I've done if you tell me what mischief the Own's been up to lately."

"Who have you been talking to?" Dom pretended to be shocked and hurt, "The Own never gets into any 'mischief'. We are honourable men serving the King!"

Neal just snorted.

So Dom spent the morning with Neal telling and hearing slightly, only slightly, exaggerated stories of bravery and pranks they had both played. Dom also got to hear a lot about Kel. Neal was stationed with her, and most of his news concerned her in some way. Although Dom had heard most of what had happened to Kel already he learnt new things, details that Kel would never have said. Things like the way all the children looked up to her, the way she had won respect from all the villagers, the way she faced threats to New Hope with courage, and more. Kel wasn't the sort of person to boast but Neal did enough of that on her behalf. Then when Neal had updated him on everything he said something very strange, or it was strange for him to say it to Dom.

"I'll tell you something Dom. Something no one else knows!"

"What Meathead? You are scared of the dark? You really don't have a brain? You like to dress up as a lady when you are alone? Any of those?"

"Dom, now you're just being stupid."

"Oh really, I thought that's what you were for."

"You know, I don't think I'll tell you anymore."

"Come on Meathead. You won't be able to keep it a secret, I know you. It'll eat away at you and –"

"Fine I'll tell you! Yuki and I are getting married!"

Dom waited for a second. "I don't think you understood yourself Meathead. You said something no one else knows. Everyone knows you two are getting married. Though I don't know why Yuki would want to spend the rest of her life with you!"

"No the surprise is that we've decided to have the wedding at New Hope! In a few weeks!"

"What? Wow I guess that's good news. Does Kel know?"

"I told you, no one else knows. Now you're the Meathead. I think Yuki is going to tell her as they get the dresses. Do you think she'll like the idea?"

"Probably. It means that she won't have to leave New Hope for the wedding. And it will raise the spirits of the villagers too. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see that their favourite Meathead is getting married!"

"What's this?" Dom turned to see Kel standing in the doorway. Her arms were piled with dress boxes and Yuki could be seen behind her smiling.

Dom spoke up "Didn't Yuki tell you? She's decided to sign her life away to Sir Meathead here and hold the unfortunate ceremony at New Hope. With your permission of course."

"Yuki! That's great, I'm glad you two have finally set a date. I was worried you'd never get married."

Yuki smiled. "Are you sure that you're okay with the wedding being at New Hope?"

"Yes, if you are sure you want it there. We aren't exactly the best equipped for a wedding. You'd have to do a lot of work to get it ready."

"I don't mind Kel. It means you and Neal won't have to come to Corus and I can make it exactly how I want it! And another thing; I want you to be a bridesmaid. My sisters are coming over to Tortall too so you will be with them."

"And Dom," Neal was speaking now, "I want you to be one of my groomsmen. Merric will be my best man and some more of Yuki's brothers are coming to be my other groomsmen."

"Yes and I've asked Neal's sister Alyssia to be flower girl, your whole family is coming aren't they Neal?"

"Yes, you'll finally be able to meet them all."

"Did you say all?" Asked Dom. "Even all the aunts, the grandmothers, sisters? Neal How could you? Now all I'll here will be 'Dom why aren't you married?' 'You need to stop this Own business and settle down.' 'Nealan's getting married to that sweey Yamani girl, why don't you do that too?''I hear that Beatrice of Florry Pike is a pretty young thing, lots of money too. Her father was speaking to me the other day; she does sound like a dear woman…' I don't think I could stand much of that!"

Everyone was in hysterics. Dom was able to capture the tone and mannerisms of all his aunts and other female family members perfectly. Kel had dumped her purchases on the floor, collapsing into a chair because she was shaking so hard. Yuki had her fan out but even that couldn't disguise how much she was laughing. Neal didn't even try to hide his mirth; he was rocking back and forth and slapping his knees.

"That was amazing Dom. I almost believed that they were all sitting right here in the room! You're nearly as good as me."

Dom's face was serious as he spoke, "I try." Kel looked at him in surprise. Something was going on, since when had Dom let a remark like that go? Dom saw her look, translating it. To reassure her he gave her a small smile and a wink and a look that said not to worry, he'd pay the Meathead back later. As he watched he saw her face turn a slight pink colour. She looked uncomfortable and he couldn't figure out why. And then she spoke.

"I need to get these," pointing to the dresses, "back to my room. I'll see you all later at the midday meal."

"I'll come with you, to make sure you put them away carefully without any creases." Said Yuki standing.

Once the women were gone Neal sighed and turned to Dom. "I love Yuki so much. You never know that you are missing a part of you until you find it. Yuki is that part of me. She's just so amazing-"

"Gods Neal, I think I'll leave instead of being bored to death by you talking about Yuki non-stop." Neal barely seemed to notice. He nodded slightly and began staring dreamily into space.

Dom smiled, shaking his head, and left. Now he had to find something else to do. Kel was with Yuki, and Neal was off limits in this mood. If only Raoul was here, then he could force his company on him, or maybe play a few tricks. Speaking of tricks maybe he could round up some of the Own and begin planning some surprises for Raoul for when he arrived at the fort.

* * *

review please! 

kate xoxo


	3. The Dangers of Shopping With Dom

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

_Last Time:_

_Dom smiled shaking his head and left. Now he had to find something else to do. Kel was with Yuki, and Neal was off limits in this mood. If only Raoul was here, then he could force his company on him, or maybe play a few tricks. Speaking of which maybe he could get some of the Own together and begin planning some surprises for Raoul for when he arrived at the fort._

**The Dangers of Shopping With Dom**

Kel was talking with Yuki. As usual they were talking about plans for the wedding. It seemed to be all Yuki to talk or think about ever since the idea of New Hope had been suggested.

"You go back to New Hope soon don't you Kel?"

"Yeah, we've only got two more days here. I can't wait to go back. I mean I'm sure they're alright but I can't forget Haven. I wonder how everyone is, I know Merric will be fine, and everyone knows what to do if they are attacked-"

"Kel! They were taught by you to take care of themselves. You've done well, now you just have to trust that they can survive without their Mother." She paused and a small smile graced her face. "I've invited someone else to the wedding." She tried to sidetrack Kel's worried mind by intriguing her with a new subject, of course relating to her wedding.

"Oh really? Who is it?"

"I'm not telling. You'll find out when my family arrives."

"Do I know them?"

"Yes, very well. It's a friend of ours from the islands from before you left for Tortall." Kel wracked her brain for the identity of the person. By the end of her stay in the isles she'd made many Yamani friends, any of whom could have been invited.

"So you won't tell me who?"

"No, you'll find out."

"Fine then. So where do you want to actually hold the wedding?"

They talked details for another hour before going to lunch. There they met Dom and Neal who had been talking again that morning. Yuki of course chose a seat next to Neal and Kel was left with a chair next to Dom. As she sat down she could feel his presence at her side, warm and open. The thought made her blush. Well almost, she brought up her mask just in time to cover it, forcing herself to remain calm and serene. A voice broke into her thoughts.

"Kel, KEL, Kel, Kel? Hello," Neal was waving a hand up and down in front of her face.

"What?"

"One problem about having the wedding at New Hope – where are we going to house all the guests? There's barely enough room for the villagers as it is, let alone adding a hundred guests!"

"Ah yes. I hadn't really thought about that. Well we have a while until the wedding; maybe we could build another barracks. We'll need another anyway at the rate the camp is expanding. The problem is how are we going to get enough people to build it? We still need people to till the fields, do the washing, the cooking, the cleaning, taking care of the animals and all the other tasks. Not to mention patrols!"

At this point Dom spoke up. "I think I might be able to help out there. I'll be coming to the wedding anyway. I'll ask Raoul if I can take the Third Company to New Hope with you when you leave. We're used to building, and we're all better at carpentry than Kel," He dodged a swipe from Kel's hand, "And you could always use more protection too couldn't you?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure how safe the people will feel with the childish Own trying to 'protect' them!"

"Oh dear lady, how you wound a poor man's heart to speak so! Please take back your unkind words." He pressed the back of his hand to his head the other to his chest, and Kel couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. Dom had pushed his bottom lip out and was making puppy eyes at her.

"I'll say it again; you're just like Neal when you do that."

Neal, who had been watching their exchange in what could only be called delight, looked shocked and offended at this.

"Lady! Not only do you wound this man but me as well. You are cruel and-"

He was cut off with a yelp as Yuki gave him a tap on the head with her shukusen.

"Stop behaving like such a child," she said laughter colouring her voice, "I need you to come and help me write out invitations to our wedding. We still need to decide who you want to invite and make sure we don't forget anyone." She stood up and bowed slightly to Kel and Dom then dragging Neal behind her she left the mess hall.

"So Kel," said Dom, resting his elbow on the table and his head on his hand and looking at her, "What are you doing today?"

Feeling self conscious because of his fierce attention she didn't look back at him as she spoke. "Well I was going to do some more practice, and maybe go shopping for midwinter gifts. I won't have any other chance at New Hope."

"I'll come with you then."

"Don't you have any work to do with the Own?"

"Not that can't be done later."

Kel sighed. It seemed he'd always have an excuse to get out of work. Not that she minded of course, it was always a pleasure spending time with Dom. He could always cheer her up and he would keep her mind off New Hope.

"Okay, you can come." Dom gave her a bright smile that nearly caused another blush and told her he'd meet her outside the mess hall in half an hour. They stood and parted to get ready for their trip to the markets.

Fort Steadfast had been around for a long time and was the centre of military command in the area. That was why even though it was a fort it had a large market district inside the walls. Young soldiers on leave came to the fort to buy treats, new clothes, relax and send presents to sweethearts back home, therefore the fort was never empty and the markets had good trade.

It was to these markets that Kel and Dom went. The walk there was short and they spoke very little. Once they arrived at the market Kel started to search for her midwinter presents while Dom tagged along behind offering 'helpful' advice.

"I think Meathead needs a brain, do you think they sell those here? Maybe you could get him a book, oh wait he can't read! Let's see; don't get him anything sharp, he might hurt himself. Oh and I think he wants a-"

"Dom! Try and be just a little helpful. Please?" Kel could only just stop herself from bursting into laughter at Dom's antics. Especially when he grabbed a scarf and held it round his head in one of the various court fashions and proclaimed in a high pitched voice "'Oh Sergeant Domitan, you are so helpful, and what big strong muscles you have!' " Kel couldn't hold the laughter in and bent over in a fit of shaking. Dom dropped the scarf back onto the stall he had plucked it from to the scowl of the owner and joined Kel in the chuckle.

"Okay then," said Kel slightly breathless, "Don't be helpful. By the way is there anything special you'll be wanting for Midwinter?"

"What Kel? You are going to ask me to choose my own present! I don't know, surprise me."

"I will then." They continued through the stalls, each containing different wares of varying quality. Kel lead the way, and Dom followed close behind. A little too close for comfort sometimes. Once, when Kel was leaning over a stall to look more closely at a brooch she thought Yuki might like, she felt warmth on her neck. She thought that maybe the wind had picked up a little and ignored it. That was until Dom's voice whispered in her ear.

"I think she'd like it." Kel jumped high into the air and spun around ready to fight. Dom was knocked off his feet before she realized it was him.

She looked down on him without pity. "That should teach you not to do that again." And she turned away to buy the jewel. Dom, who was surprised by the feeling in his stomach as he had leaned over Kel, didn't move. Instead he lay back on the ground, pretending to be unconscious. Kel ignored him at first, knowing he was joking and not seriously injured. But as she kept moving through the market and he still hadn't moved she became worried and glanced at him frequently. Finally she could stand it no more and went back to kneel down beside him.

"Dom." She said shaking his shoulder. "Dom, I know you're joking." When he still didn't move she leant in closer till she was inches away from his face. Then she stopped. Saying his name again she poked his cheek. That was when he decided that the game had gone on long enough.

"HI KEL!" he shouted jumping up and nearly knocking Kel over in the process.

"I knew it!" she cried and proceeded to hit him multiple times on the arms and head. "You little…grrrr…I can't believe I was actually worried for you! Just you wait Domitan I'll get you for that."

"Awww Kel, you wouldn't want to hurt me would you? Not your own Dom? How could you stand the Meathead without me?"

"First I do want to hurt you, second you're not mine and third I spent years dealing with Neal all by myself!"

"That's right I forgot you had to live with the Meathead. Okay Kel, sorry I scared you, but-"

"You didn't scare me; I was just shocked that's all."

"Then everything's okay isn't it? Let's go get some food, I'm hungry." Kel scowled at him as he smiled at the small crowd that had gathered round the pair. But soon that was forgotten as Dom put his arm around her shoulders and led her away. His arm was heavy but it was a comforting weight and it sent warmth throughout her body. When he took it away to buy them some snacks she shivered and felt like she had lost something.

"Here you are Kel." He said passing her the food then biting into his own. She didn't return the smile he gave her. Instead she gave an exaggerated pout and crossed her arms.

"That was a mean trick Dom."

"Come on Kel, no harm done. I am sorry though to have caused you worry. I promise it won't happen again."

This made her smile. "You are lying through your teeth. Now that you've found something that got such a good reaction from me you won't be able to stop doing it. Like what you do to Raoul. I remember after you found out that he detested eels! Suddenly he kept finding them everywhere, in his bedroll, his food, and his boots. You're like a dog picking at a bone! And the same goes to all the Own."

"Thanks Kel."

She looked puzzled. "What for?"

"I'd forgotten that Raoul had a particular…disliking…for eels. The boys and I can have some real fun with this. Maybe I can make it part of our opening trick when he comes to the fort. Oops I wasn't supposed to tell you that!"

"Dom what have you planned?"

"Nope, I'm not saying anymore. I'll have to swear you to secrecy about what you already know."

"Please Dom?"

"No, now repeat after me…I swear that I shall not tell anyone about the trick being played on Lord Raoul when he comes to Fort Steadfast…" Kel said her part in a monotone before Dom continued, "And I do solemnly swear that Sergeant Domitan is the most handsome and strongest man I have ever-" Kel cuffed him on the back of the head. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Dom smiled at her as she sighed at him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Dom grinned and Kel saw something strange in his eyes but before he could do anything or reply she hastily added, "Why don't we go back now? I've got as many gifts as I can. I'll try getting the rest another time."

Dom still grinning at her infuriatingly bowed at her and offered his arm with an eyebrow wiggle and taking her bags of shopping. She took it suspiciously and they returned to the main fort, chatting all the way.

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed this story and thank you **ME** who pointed out a few mistakes! And **Opalshine **one of Yuki's sisters will be the Maid of Honour coz I mean even though she and Kel are best friends and stuff I think she'd probably have her sister.

So yeah, review please! It's nice to hear what people think of my story!

Kate xoxo


	4. Return to New Hope

**Disclaimer: i don't own it but i wish i did...**

_Last Time:_

"_What am I going to do with you?" Dom grinned and Kel saw something strange in his eyes but before he could do anything or reply she hastily added, "Why don't we go back now? I've got as many gifts as I can. I'll try getting the rest another time."_

* * *

**Return to New Hope**

They were ready to leave. Or most of them were. Dom craned his head around to see who was holding them up. Sure enough it was his meat headed cousin.

"What's the matter Neal? Left your brain in your room?"

Neal turned with a dignified air to face him. "No. I'm just being thorough. I don't want to leave anything behind and have to ride back."

"Sure." Dom turned away from Neal to look at everyone else. Tobe was riding Peachblossom. Yuki was coming with them as well as the Third Company. Without Raoul there Dom had had to go to Wyldon to get permission to stay at New Hope. It had been granted of course and Dom couldn't help but feel that Lord Wyldon cared about Kel and wanted her to be as safe as possible without coddling her.

That thought prompted him to look for Kel. There she was at the front of the column. She looked nervous and eager to be on her way. Dom could tell she was worrying about the refugees again, over the past day she had grown quieter and tenser; she wanted to be back at New Hope already.

Dom nudged his horse forward, thankful that she was riding Hoshi not Peachblossom so he could get close.

"They'll be fine Kel." She jolted a little at the sudden sound of his voice then reached out to reassure Hoshi who was spooked by her movement.

"I know, but I can't help worrying. I can't help but think of Haven, and Dom what if it's happened again, what if I go back and all I see is a ruin? What if-"

"Oh Kel," Sighed Dom, reaching over to give her a one armed hug, "I know you care about them but you'll worry yourself to death if you go on like this. They can take care of themselves Mother." That brought the smile he had been wanting to her face.

"Don't call me that."

"Alright Protector."

"Or that."

"Okay Keladry."

She shoved him away with mock anger. "Or that!"

"What do you want then Kel my dear?"

She made some unintelligible sounds then started muttering to herself. Dom caught some of the words: "Men…stupid…know it alls…think they can…" At least, he thought, she'd forgotten New Hope.

Just then Neal made the sign that he was ready. They could finally leave. Dom stayed where he was; at the front next to Kel. He wanted to try and keep her mind off New Hope.

After a few hours of riding they stopped for the midday meal and to give the horses a rest. Dom sat next to Kel who had her back against a tree. One of the youngest members of the Own handed round some bread and cheese. Dom talked to Kel about all the subjects under the sun, from slavery to the feudal system, from court life to her childhood, from obscure Yamani customs to tricks he had played on Neal as a child.

He was interrupted however when the scouts came racing back from further up the path. Kel immediately looked worried and asked for their report. They said that New Hope had been sighted and that all looked well from a distance. Dom saw Kel's shoulders sag in relief and she ordered the scouts to ride ahead and inform Merric that they would arrive soon.

After that she turned to Dom. "I'm so glad its okay."

"I know, I am too Kel." Her eyes were teary but she turned away from him before he could say anything. He saw her give the signal to ride on.

There was no more speaking. Kel seemed to Dom to be enjoying the silence and he didn't want to interrupt her thoughts.

Soon he could see New Hope. The wooden pike walls stood out against the green fields around and people could be seen waving from the walls and on the farms. It seemed everything was going well at the camp. The sound of trumpets rang out to greet them and Dom saw Kel spur Hoshi into a gallop. He urged March on too and the rest of the party followed suit.

In what seemed like no time they were through the gates. Kel was already out of the saddle and surrounded by a mass of children. Tobe had taken Hoshi to the stables, followed closely by Loey. Dom noticed this with a smile; you were never too young for love. Speaking of which he looked at Kel. Wait! Did he just think love and then Kel? No of course not. Kel was his friend, a very close and dear friend but a friend no less, or was it no more?

Dom shook his head. Thoughts like that got him no where and he had to settle March into the stables, unpack his bags and make sure his men were comfortable all before dinner. The thought of unpacking made him blush slightly; it reminded him of when Kel had first arrived in Steadfast. But he couldn't let himself get sidetracked thinking of Kel now if he wanted to eat dinner. He slid off March and led him to the stables.

When he got back he asked Kel where the Own were to stay then led the men off to get settled. Glancing back he saw Kel walking towards headquarters with Merric and Fanche, the two who had shared the responsibility of looking after the camp while Kel was away. Dom sighed. The last thing Kel needed right now was a full report, but he knew she had to do it.

He didn't see her again until dinner. She was seated at the head table and looked tired and ready to fall asleep. There was a spare seat next to her which he took. It was a while before she noticed him but when she did she gave him a small smile.

"Hi Dom."

"Hi Kel. You need to go to bed. You look worn out."

"I am. I've just got to address the villagers and then I'm leaving." Her words were punctuated by yawns and Dom could tell that the worry and stress that had been building up while she was away was starting to catch up to her.

"Well make it short. You don't want them to see you collapse right in front of them do you? Be quick and once you're done I'll help you to your rooms."

She began to protest but as she stood to make the speech Dom's hand on her arm was the only thing that stopped her from tipping over. She smiled down at him. Her smile and the warmth that radiated from the hand that was touching her made Dom feel strange, energized and limp all at once and he nearly lost his balance too. But then she started speaking and he trained his face into a semblance of calm.

By the end of the speech she was swaying. She had told the people about Neal's wedding and the new barracks along with all the visitors that were expected to arrive. She also congratulated them on the success of the camp and told them how proud she was of them all. This prompted a rowdy cheer and clapping that shook the tables and made the plates clatter. After they had calmed down Kel made a couple more announcements before stepping down and turning to Dom.

He looked up at her and still couldn't believe the way she spoke. She captured everyone's attention, making them all feel as though she were speaking to them alone, and everything she said stirred their hearts into doing the best they possibly could. Dom realized he had been staring when she waved her hand up and down in front of his face.

"What do I have food on me?"

"Nope, I'm just in awe of how amazing you are." Dom flushed a little, not having meant to say something so personal. But she laughed it off not seeming to notice and told him that she was ready to leave. He immediately stood up offering her his arm. She took it without hesitation and leaned on it thankfully.

Dom took a quick look around as they left to see if anyone had noticed their commander leaving with him. He saw Neal looking at him calculatingly. Dom blushed and Neal smiled as if he knew a secret. No one else seemed to notice though, of which Dom was glad. Even if he was just innocently helping Kel to her rooms because she was tired he wouldn't appreciate rumours spreading and neither he thought would Kel.

They walked in silence. Kel was too tired to talk and for once Dom couldn't think of anything to say. In spite of that Dom thought the walk to Kel's rooms ended too quickly. He watched her struggle for a few minutes with her key before gently taking it out of her hands and opening the door himself. Kel thanked him and entered the room.

"Are you sure you don't need any help Kel?"

"With what?" Kel asked perplexed. Dom thought of what he had just asked and let out a weak laugh, glad that it was too dark for Kel to see him blushing. Of course she didn't need his help! She just had to get changed into her nightclothes and get into bed. And he didn't think she'd want him to help her with either of those things. It seemed to Dom that Kel had thought of this as well as she let out a chuckle too.

"Goodnight Dom."

"G'Night Kel."

* * *

thankyou to all who reviewed, it's been great! anyway i like knowing what you guys think of the story so please REVIEW!

kate xoxo


	5. Raoul, Buri and the Stables

**Disclaimer: i don't own it you know the usual stuff...enjoy**

_Last Time:_

"_Are you sure you don't need any help Kel?"_

"_With what?" Kel asked perplexed. Dom thought of what he had just asked and let out a weak laugh, glad that it was too dark for Kel to see him blushing. Of course she didn't need his help! She just had to get changed into her nightclothes and get into bed. And he didn't think she'd want him to help her with either of those things. It seemed to Dom that Kel had thought of this as well as she let out a chuckle too._

"_Goodnight Dom."_

"G'Night Kel"

* * *

**Raoul, Buri and the Stables**

Progress on the new barracks was fast. The men of the Own were used to rebuilding villages and had become good at carpentry, something that Kel could never add to a list of her accomplishments. Dom as director of the project had banned her from helping or even coming near the work. But she watched from a distance as the building took shape.

It was a week since she had returned to New Hope and that morning she had received the message that Raoul and Buri would be arriving in a couple of days for a visit. Raoul was taking some time off with Buri before his wedding and the couple had decided to spend some of that time in New Hope with Kel. They'd leave before Neal's wedding though.

Kel was looking forward to the visit. Although Dom, Neal, Yuki and Merric, not to mention the refugees were there with her, they were always busy. Dom with the barracks, Neal and Yuki with wedding plans, Merric with patrols and the people with all the tasks needed to keep New Hope running. The main social interaction Kel received was during meal times, and even then everyone was in a hurry to get work done. Sometimes in the evenings she would sit and talk with Dom, but they didn't really get enough time alone, they were invariably interrupted by one of the villagers asking Kel for some advice, or they were both too tired to have any decent conversation.

Kel of course kept up her training with the children. They were progressing well with their staff work and she felt a sense of pride to see them swinging and swaying in unison on the lawns at the front of the camp. But still life did get a little mundane when you were stuck writing reports and signing order forms, and marriage certificates and birth certificates and the occasional death certificate. That's why when Raoul and Buri arrived they were greeted by a very warm welcome.

Kel was waiting as they rode through the gates and she was with them as soon as they dismounted.

"Sir! It's so good to see you. And Buri you look so well."

"You do too Kel." replied Buri. Raoul was more affectionate wrapping her in a suffocating bear hug. Kel's face was beginning to turn red when Buri tapped Raoul on the shoulder.

"Kel does need to breathe Raoul, don't forget that."

"Of course! It's just I'm so happy to see you again Kel. You look good. New Hope not tiring you too much? I heard that one of my squads was here, I hope they're not giving you too much grief."

"We certainly are not!" said Dom who had just arrived. He snapped his heels together and saluted Raoul, managing to hold the pose for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Well they haven't been too bad I guess." Said Kel after the laughter had subsided.

"Yes, well after the welcome I got at Steadfast I was thinking that you might have killed them all by now. Do you know what they did to me?"

"No," said Kel, "but I think I can guess." Her last comment was directed at Dom who smiled and winked. Kel rolled her eyes and asked Raoul and Buri if they wanted a tour of New Hope.

"Yes, you know Kel I haven't seen the new barracks yet, it would be nice to see what its like."

Raoul and Buri were impressed with the progress of the camp and the organization of the people. After the tour they headed to the mess hall for a meal. Buri had gone to get her food leaving Raoul and Kel alone.

"So Kel, how have you been?"

"Alright I guess. I'm glad to be back. I was a nervous wreck at Steadfast. I couldn't stop thinking that I might come back to find another Haven."

"Yes, Buri told me how distraught you were."

"You should have seen her sir." A new voice entered the conversation. It was Dom. Kel sighed; he always seemed to be popping up around her. "She didn't eat much at all in the last few days she was there, and I can bet she hardly slept either. And you could see the worry in her face."

"Kel-"

"I know sir, I've got to take care of myself and yes the refugees know how to take care of themselves and defend New Hope, and I need to eat because what would they do if I was too weak to help them and-"

"Kel calm down. I'm not here to lecture you. As long as you're better now?"

"Yessir!"

"Kel how many times do I have to tell you-"

"It's Raoul." Said Kel and Dom in unison. Kel looked at Dom and blushed a little before smiling. Raoul could hardly contain his chuckling and Dom was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Just then Buri came back.

"What happened here?"

"Nothing sweet." Replied Raoul who was recovering from his fit.

"I see. Anyway you two kids should get out and have some fun while you have time. Dom I hear you've been working hard all day everyday and Kel so have you. I've arranged for Wolset to take over the construction and Raoul and I can deal with all your work Kel. I don't care what you say, you two need a break."

Kel looked at Dom, who was looking at Raoul, who had a strange expression on his face. She was shocked. She couldn't thank Buri enough for giving her the opportunity to not only have a rest but spend time with Dom. As Dom dragged her out of the hall she could have sworn she saw Raoul wink at Dom, who blushed.

"What was all that about?" she asked him. They were in the stables. Dom had suggested taking a quiet ride.

Once again he flushed. "Oh nothing, just Raoul being Raoul and Buri being Buri."

Kel could sense that she would get no more out of him. She began to saddle Hoshi and Dom did the same with March. They rode out of the camp and into the surrounding forest. It was fairly safe, the patrols would sound warnings if anything went wrong and they stayed relatively close to New Hope.

The first part of the ride was spent in silence. Kel had no need to speak and the silences that she shared with Dom were never uncomfortable. They were the kinds of silences that occurred when you are comfortable enough with the person you're with that you don't feel the need to talk.

They had been riding for nearly an hour when they came to a small stream. Kel stopped and Dom did too.

"How about we take a break from riding?"

"Sounds good to me." He replied. They dismounted and Hoshi and March found their way to the stream for a drink.

Dom settled down on his back under the shade of a tree, his arms crossed under his head. Kel sat under the same tree but rested upright with her back against the trunk. She picked up a long stem of grass and twirled it round in her fingers. Dom seemed content to stare up at the branches above him. Kel took it as a chance to study his face. His skin was dark from hours in the harsh sun. His hair was dark too and flopped in his face giving her the urge to brush it back. His jaw and cheekbones were well defined and his nose was straight and strong. His eyes were that brilliant blue that some days reminded her of the sea, others the sky and mostly of sapphires. She had seen those eyes darken with worry until they were almost black, and seen them turn light and bright when he laughed.

It was a while before she noticed that those eyes were studying her too. She hurriedly looked away and focused on the grass in her hand.

"So what do you plan on doing when the war is over?" He asked her.

Kel had considered this before. She didn't know what she'd do. Would she be able to stay at New Hope? Or did the King have other plans for her? Would New Hope even need her if there was no war?

"I'm not sure, how about you? Got any plans?"

"No not really. I guess I'll stay with the Own; there should still be some work for us to do. Even if there isn't Raoul will find ways to keep us busy. He doesn't like it when we have nothing to do; he always seems to get pranked more when we're idle." Dom chuckled and Kel joined in. Yes, she thought, there would always be work for the Own, but what about knights? She couldn't just return to Mindelan and wait for another war to break out so she could fight, but what else was there to do? She'd never been a knight in peace time.

Kel and Dom sat and talked for a while longer after that, mainly about the wedding and wondering when Raoul and Buri would finally set a date for theirs. Soon though they decided they should head back. Kel found Hoshi and Dom found March and they rode slowly back to New Hope relishing the free time they had had together. Both of them were thinking how enjoyable the day had been, wishing that it could happen more often.

As they rode through the gates they both sighed. Kel looked at Dom who looked back at her and she read the same emotions in his eyes that she was sure he could read in hers.

She looked away sharply and steered Hoshi to the stables. Somehow Dom got there before her and as she was dismounting she felt his hands on her waist helping her. He gently set her feet on the ground and spun her to face him.

She could feel heat radiating from the places he touched her and she knew her face was red, so was his. She looked down before he could catch her eyes and see the emotions that they held.

"Kel…" His voice pleaded with her to look up and she nearly did before a voice interrupted them.

"Kel? Is that you that just rode in?" it was Yuki. Kel spun out of Dom's grip and began to unsaddle Hoshi her face a beet red. She avoided looking Dom in the eye and he set about working on March. "Kel?" Yuki was standing in the entrance to the stables. "Ah there you are. I've been looking for you all day! I need to talk to you about dresses." Yuki's interruption had released the tension Kel had felt between her and Dom. She smiled at him as she excused herself to leave with Yuki. He gave her a bright grin back although his eyes were full of confusion.

* * *

please review, i like getting them and seeing how you feel about it! so yeah love it? hate it? i don't care but please review! luv ya all

kate xoxo


	6. The Yamanis and a Fall

hey everyone sorry to be so late! i haven't been on the computer all week, well almost so yeah it took a little longer in coming!

**disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_Kel? Is that you that just rode in?" it was Yuki. Kel spun out of Dom's grip and began to unsaddle Hoshi her face a beet red. She avoided looking Dom in the eye and he set about working on March. "Kel?" Yuki was standing in the entrance to the stables. "Ah there you are. I've been looking for you all day! I need to talk to you about dresses." Yuki's interruption had released the tension Kel had felt between her and Dom. She smiled at him as she excused herself to leave with Yuki. He gave her a bright grin back although his eyes were full of confusion._

**The Yamanis and a Fall**

A few weeks after Raoul and Buri arrived the wedding guests began to as well. The new barracks had been finished just in time for the arrivals. Yuki's family came first. The Yamani's rode into the fort on matching black horses, a train of about twenty of them. Dom was at the gate along with the rest of the fort to meet them. He hadn't met many Yamani's, well he knew Yuki and Kel was practically Yamani, but he'd never met so many at once. It was a little shocking.

They all had such blank faces and spoke a language that was strange to his ears. Everything about them was different and to Dom they seemed closed and a little cold. He watched as Kel greeted them in the traditional Yamani manner, bending from the waist with her hands flat on her thighs. The Yamanis dismounted and did the same. One of them stepped forward and talked to Kel in rapid Yaman. Kel nodded and replied. Then she stepped aside allowing Yuki to talk to the Yamani as she greeted the rest of their party. Once the personal greetings had been made Kel stepped forward facing the waiting crowds who had been almost silent the entire time.

"These people are the friends and family of Lady Yukimi. They have arrived for the wedding. I hope you will all make them feel welcome." She then proceeded to introduce them name by name. As she spoke they bowed. After the introductions their horses were led away and Kel and Yuki along with Neal and Merric took the newcomers on a tour of the camp, showing them the mess hall, the latrines and their sleeping quarters.

Dom watched Kel as she led the strangers around. She didn't seem taken aback by their lack of facial expression, their clothing or their speech, but then again she had lived in the Yamani Isles for most of her childhood. She would be used to that sort of thing. He saw her chatting with some of the women, who they had been told were Yuki's sisters and good friends. Yuki herself seemed to be introducing Neal to her parents. Dom nearly laughed out loud at the look on Neal's face. He was nervous and you could tell; his face had taken on a white pallor and his hands couldn't stay still. Dom knew Yuki had been teaching him Yaman but this was the first time Neal had been tested.

"Dom!" Fulcher's voice called out, "Dom come on, we're on patrol now. Dom!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He wrenched his eyes away from Kel and made his way to the stables to collect March.

When they returned from the patrol it was almost time for lunch. Dom and his squad entered the hall and saw that the Yamanis were spaced evenly throughout the hall in groups, each with Kel or Yuki or Neal nearby. Dom was wondering why until Kel saw his puzzled look and came over to explain to the puzzled men.

"I know it might seem strange at first but I want everyone to get to know the Yamanis and the best time to do it is during meals. Each Yamani group has an interpreter so you can ask them questions and they can do the same, if they want to. Remember they are very private people so don't inquire too much about them. And be polite to them. This is a quality they admire greatly and though you may not be able to see if they are offended they get so quite easily. It may seem daunting but after a while they will seem to be just like everyone else."

Dom could see some of his men shuffling nervously, obviously dreading talking to the reserved Yamanis. Dom took the initiative to take the first step, hoping they would follow his lead. He sat down near Kel's group and beckoned for her to join him. The rest of the men followed suit, sitting with Neal or Yuki or with Kel. Dom asked a few questions and was amazed at the warmth that some of the Yamanis had behind their masks. Seeing how well Dom was getting on prompted the rest of the men and refugees into action and soon the Yamanis were overwhelmed by questions.

The Tortallans however were not the only ones to ask questions. The more adventurous Yamanis had inquiries of their own. They younger ones especially seemed very curious about the way people lived in Tortall and by the end of the meal some friendships were forming between the two groups.

After lunch Kel spent her time with the Yamani group catching up on news of people and events. Dom sighed. He still hadn't spoken to Kel privately since that day in the stables. He was confused. He'd never felt anything quite like he'd felt then and he'd nearly kissed Kel! That was a shock. Of course she was a good friend, a great one actually, and she was an amazing person. He often wondered why she wasn't being courted by anyone. You'd have to be blind not to see how wonderful she was.

Dom hit himself on the head to clear his thoughts. He didn't want to get caught up in this cycle again. He'd had this conversation in his head a thousand times. Every time he allowed his mind free will to think it returned to Kel. Images of her flashing before his eyes, her voice haunting his ears and longing filling his heart. He knew if he didn't keep his mind busy this love would kill him. Love? He'd never admitted that to himself before, but it made sense when he thought about it. He sighed again and set about writing some more reports, anything to distract his mind from the thought of the Lady Knight and his new revelation.

* * *

The day after the Yamani arrival Kel was talking with Yuki. 

"So this mystery person? They haven't arrived yet I assume? I knew you were inviting everyone who came yesterday." She made herself sound casual though she was anxious to figure out who was coming.

"No, I was talking with my sisters and they said he was called to do some emergency work just as they were about to leave. He'll be here in a few days though." Yuki allowed a smile onto her face. "In the meantime I need you to be fitted for the dress. As you know my sister Jiname is my maid of honour, but only because my mother said she had to be. She is wearing a dark green kimono and I was thinking that the other ladies should wear a paler version of hers."

"That sounds nice Yuki, but how are you going to get all these done in time?"

"I called in some backup from Corus."

"Who?"

"Lalasa! She said that she wouldn't give up the opportunity to make a dress for you, and I wanted to have the very best seamstress in Tortall."

"She's coming here then? That's great! I haven't seen her for such a long time, it must be months and months since she last tortured me with a fitting, or scolded me for having such dirty, badly fitted clothes." She let out a chuckle, as did Yuki who had all but lost her mask in the company of Kel and Neal and a few other close friends.

"Well I'm going to enjoy my time outside while I can, before I get stuck inside having fittings, discussing flowers, getting hair and face-paint on. I shudder just to think about it!" She stood, gave Yuki a slight Yamani bow and left. She thought about what she'd just said as she climbed the walls of New Hope. She didn't really mind dresses and face-paint and hair styling. She'd never truly enjoy it but she did find it interesting just how much effort it took to look like a court lady. She thanked her lucky stars she'd become a knight and didn't have to deal with that every day.

From the top of the wall she could see everything that went on in the camp. The children were playing hide and seek, a group of women were sitting in the sun sewing, and men were taking care of horses, working in the vegetable patch, building things. They all seemed busy and the camp was never still.

"What's this? Our commander lazing the day away! Tut tut Kel, that's not good form." Dom had joined her. She smiled knowing he was just teasing her.

"Actually I was taking a break from fixing all the problems that you and your men seem to cause. Goddess! If I'd known how much trouble you'd be I'd never have agreed to have you up here!"

"Of course you would have Kel, you can't live without us." Dom smiled and took up a position next to her, leaning on a post. "So what brings you up here?"

"I was trying to get some peace and quiet." She replied with a mock glare. "No, I just needed some space. This place can be so intense sometimes; it's easy to lose sight of what you want and who you are. I come here to put it all back in perspective."

Dom whistled lowly and spoke almost sarcastically, "That's deep. And here I was thinking you were shirking your duties. Hmm, I guess I'll never make that mistake again." This caused a smile to break out on Kel's face. Dom always seemed to be able to make her smile. It was nice, she realized, to have someone around who could always make her laugh or smile, and lighten her spirits.

"Thanks Dom." She said.

"What for?" he asked puzzled, surely not for mocking her?

"For always being there. Always making me happy," she turned to face him directly, "always making me feel good." She gave him another smile and didn't notice him blush. "It's nice to know that there is someone who I can trust to make me feel just right and who always knows the right thing to say." She wondered why she was saying all this. Thoughts that were usually confined to her head were pouring out her mouth. Maybe it was something to do with the isolation of being up on the wall away from the bustle of the camp, maybe it was the way Dom was looking at her, maybe it was just a mood she was in, maybe it was because it had been bottled up inside her for too long.

"Kel." Said Dom moving close to her. She could feel the heat of his body, but all she could see were his eyes. They grew bigger as he moved closer and she couldn't look away. Neither, it seemed could he. He was so caught up in her eyes that he didn't even notice the bucket until he was flat on his back. Kel shook herself out of her daze and began to giggle. Dom looked so funny laying on his back a stunned look on his face. She stood over him so that he was looking directly up into her face. She held out a hand to help him to his feet. He took it but instead of helping himself up he pulled her down. She landed with a thump on her bottom, surprised that she had been so off guard as to not prevent it.

"Dom! That wasn't very nice," she scolded, "here I was being very kind trying to help you and instead you turn my kindness against me! How rude." She let out a humph and waited for his answer. She could feel him shaking at her side and knew it was all he could do to stop himself laughing out loud.

"It was just payback," he said as soon as he was under control, "you laughed at me so I made you look silly so I could laugh at you." His reasoning was like a five year-old's but she let it pass. She was glad that the atmosphere from before had melted away. It was the same kind of tension that she had felt that day in the stables. Why did it seem that every time she and Dom were left alone they became like that?

But now was not the time to figure it out. She stood up and this time did not lend Dom a helping hand. Instead he struggled to his feet with a lot of groaning and moaning and wincing, most of which Kel thought was made up.

"Oh Dom, if it's really that bad maybe I should take you to see Meathead. I'm sure he could fix you one of those…delicious potions to relieve your suffering. Do you want me to take you to him?" She grinned when she saw the look of horror in Dom's eyes.

"No Kel, I'm fine. I definitely don't need to see the Meathead. I'll just be going I think I'm on patrol soon." He left. Kel was alone again on the wall. She let out a large breath. Time to get back to reality, in other words, work.

* * *

okay, here we are again. okay i know how many people are reading this so really there should be some more reviews! now i'm gonna make you feel bad so that you review: shame on you all, do you know how much effort it takes to sit down and write these? and if you do then you know how much a review can boost enthusiasm, so really more reviews less time to wait for the next chapter! oh how logical! anyway maybe this has persuaded some of you to review, review, review. or i could use reverse pyschology: fine then don't review, i guess you won't mind if every chapter comes only once a month. haha just messing with your minds! HAHAHAHA, anyway enough evil laughing/giggling and or cackling (i really like the phrase 'and or' how cool is it?) but yes back to this it would be great if you could review and tell me what you think! you know that weird blue button right down there (points to bottom left of screen) press it, press it, press it. lol anyway hope you had a nice week, i did! 

enough strangeness,

until next time,

bye bye,

cya,

kate xoxo


	7. A Trick and an Arrival

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this it is all Tamora's!**

**You guys rock, reviewing wise, though I may have scared you somewhat! Anyway it was great motivation so here I am…**

**Oh by the way, I know you guys have been asking for romance, and it will be coming very soon. I prefer to do it slow because it seems more in character but yes it will be very soon. (Not this chappie, it just didn't feel quite right!!! But I promise soon!)**

**

* * *

**

_Last Time:_

"_Oh Dom, if it's really that bad maybe I should take you to see Meathead. I'm sure he could fix you one of those…delicious potions to relieve your suffering. Do you want me to take you to him?" She grinned when she saw the look of horror in Dom's eyes._

"_No Kel, I'm fine. I definitely don't need to see the Meathead. I'll just be going I think I'm on patrol soon." He left. Kel was alone again on the wall. She let out a large breath. Time to get back to reality, in other words, work._

_

* * *

_

**A Trick and an Arrival**

Kel woke early the next morning and sighed. This was the day when the wedding decorations began to be put up. That meant that anyone not on a roster for a particular job was to report to Yuki who would be supervising. That meant people would be running around the camp all day, fetching things, making things, delivering things. New Hope would be even busier than normal and there would be no peace at all. Still it would be exciting seeing the finished product of Yuki's work.

Kel at least didn't have to help. She already had her own work to do commanding the camp and writing more reports. And she was pretty sure it was a good thing for Yuki that Kel wasn't the one hanging flowers, setting tables and decorating!

Hours later she was still at her desk sorting through pages of requests from the kitchen staff, the healers, carpenters, blacksmiths, hostlers, and what seemed like hundreds of people. They all wanted something, something to be bought, fixed, or taken away. And most of what they needed was expensive. Kel had spent hours trying to figure out which things she could buy on the camp's budget and which things could wait. She had to make sure people weren't kept waiting for too long and that anything urgent was found quickly and not left waiting.

Massaging her temples she pushed the pile of papers away. She hadn't had anything to eat since the morning meal and she was starved. Standing up she left her study to try and beg some food from the kitchen staff.

When she reached the kitchens she was greeted by the smell of something delicious. Inhaling deeply she asked one of the cooks' helpers to find her some bread and cheese. When the girl returned she thanked her and sat at one of the many benches that ran around the large room. She gazed around as she did so wondering where the delicious and faintly familiar smell was coming from.

She heard her name coming from the other end of the kitchen in a mist of steam. From the mist emerged Yuki's younger sister Yokami, called Yoko. She was known in the islands for her amazing abilities as a chef and it seemed that she had established herself in the kitchens of New Hope as well. She was a fast learner and could, after only a few days in Tortall, speak Common well.

"Lady Kel! How nice to see you here. I have been making some Yamani style treats for tonight and Yuki has asked me to cook for her wedding. I was just trying out some new dishes. I like the food here! I have just made a mix of traditional Tortallan and Yamani food. Here, you try some!"

So that's where the smell had come from and why it smelt so familiar. Yoko placed a small dish in front of Kel and a set of chopsticks in her hand. Kel hadn't used chopsticks in years and at first she struggled to pick up the food. When she did manage to transfer some to her mouth she was blown away by the taste.

"Yoko! This is great. And I think even the Tortallans will enjoy it!" Yoko blushed and turned her face away as she didn't have her fan with her.

"I thank you. It will be my opening dish for the wedding feast!" Yoko returned to the back of the kitchen with the excuse of keeping an eye on her other meals. Kel marveled at the woman. Never was she boastful of her gift with food even though hers was the best Kel had ever tasted, Yamani or Tortallan. She finished off Yoko's dish, and put the untouched bread and cheese back, not needing or wanting it anymore.

She left the kitchen, glad she had not been accosted by one of the cooks asking about new equipment. It was one of the items she had to postpone and she didn't want to have to explain that.

On her way back to the study to finish the budget and reports she saw Dom leaning against a wall in the sun, fast asleep. It was quite a comical scene, his mouth was slightly open and his head had lolled to the side. He looked very peaceful and somewhat naïve and Kel couldn't keep her eyes off him. She did wonder though why he was asleep in the middle of the camp; surely it wasn't the quietest or most comfortable place to catch up on rest.

An idea entered her mind, something that would pay him back for all the times he had played tricks on her as a squire. She looked around quickly for what she needed. Ah! There by the flagpole was a bucket and luckily it was already full. Kel picked it up careful not to spill any of the water. Tiptoeing over to Dom she couldn't stop an evil grin from spreading on her face. She waited until she had the bucket positioned right above his head before tipping the water onto him.

As soon as it touched his head he woke and Kel had to run away fast while he was still in a daze so that he didn't see her. She hid behind a wall and watched him as he wiped the water from his face and wrung it from his clothes. Then he peered around the yard until he saw the bucket. There was no one else in sight at that moment and Kel could tell how puzzled he was.

Deciding to have some more fun she strolled casually out from her hiding place and over to him. He had his back to her and didn't seem to notice her approach. Reaching up she tapped him on the shoulder. He spun and when he saw her his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Hi Dom."

"Hello Kel."

"You know Dom, last thing I heard bathing happened in those rooms over there, and people usually do so with soap and without clothes." The thought of Dom without clothes made her blush but she hid it and smiled innocently at him.

"I'm not having a shower Kel. I was just sitting there having a little rest, I was up all night on sentry duty, when suddenly I felt cold water being poured over me and I woke up! Did you see anything?" Once again his suspicious gaze was trained on her eyes.

"Nope" she said lightly before skipping out of reach. "I didn't _see _anything, but that doesn't mean I didn't _do _anything!" she gave him a small wave before running off.

Dom let out a mock growl of rage and ran after her. She was quick but he was quicker, like Neal people said he had horse blood in him. Soon he'd caught up and she stopped. She was panting a little and her hair was frazzled. She felt like a child playing chasey. She turned to see Dom standing behind her a few metres away. He advanced unsmiling. Kel just grinned at him and gave him a cheeky wave.

"Just think of it as payback."

He didn't stop though now he was smiling too. He was getting close when all of a sudden sparrows darted at him from all over the place. They swooped around his head obscuring his view of Kel and hers of him. She took the opportunity to run away.

"Bye Dom!"

She could hear him laughing as she ran off and was glad the sparrows had interrupted. She didn't want a repeat of the stables or of the other morning on the wall to happen in the middle of New Hope where anyone could walk by and see them.

Finally reaching her study she sat down again to finish the paperwork. It took her a long time and by the time she was done it was nearing dark and the dinner bell had just rung. Making her way down to the eating hall she saw a group of the refugees talking with a group of Yamanis. Kel was glad the two cultures were getting along so well together, she knew of people who hated the Yamanis and all foreigners. She couldn't understand why. But she was glad there was no one like that at New Hope. She didn't think she could have stood them at all.

When she entered the hall she saw Dom chatting to one of the Yamani girls who already knew Common. They seemed to be getting on well and this should have made her glad. It didn't. Instead she felt angry at the girl although she'd done nothing wrong. And there was something wrong with her stomach, it kept fluttering. Still, she thought, it was nothing to do with her. But after she had collected her food she went to sit next to Dom and the Yamani who she now recognized as one of Yuki's friends.

"I see you've changed." She remarked to Dom as she sat. He turned from the girl to give her a grin.

"Yes I have, but don't think I've forgotten what you did."

"That's not fair! I was just getting you in return for all those times before. I still owe you some pranks, not the other way around!"

"All's fair in love and war."

"And what's this?"

He seemed to consider it for a minute and she thought he'd never answer. She was startled when he did speak. "This is whatever you want it to be." Kel blushed and was glad when she realized that the Yamani had left during their banter and they were alone.

"I guess its war then." She whispered. He just grinned at her and changed the subject. The meal was interrupted as a sentry asked to speak to her.

"What is it?"

"Milady," he said with a bow and a blush, "we've spotted a solitary rider. They seem to be approaching New Hope. We were wondering what to do."

Kel thought. Who would come this late at night? It was dark now or nearly so.

"I'll come and have a look. Maybe we can identify them as they get closer."

She excused herself but Dom said he'd come with her. They climbed up the steps to the top of the wall where Kel was presented with the telescope. In the fading light she could just see the rider. Kel let out a laugh and a sigh of relief when she saw who it was.

"Don't worry men; open the gates so we can let her in." The men looked at each other puzzled. Why was a woman riding here, alone, so late in the day? But they trusted Kel and opened the gate. The rider, definitely woman they could see now as she was riding side saddle, entered the gate and dismounted swiftly. She let out a yelp and ran towards Kel giving her a swift but friendly hug.

"Milady! You look so well! And your hair, it's grown a little!"

"Lalasa, Yuki told me you were coming. And I didn't mean for it to get this long I just haven't had time to cut it."

"Well don't, it looks very nice. I can't say as much for your clothes though. They look like they've been run over by a column of horsemen! How can you let them get so dirty and torn? Oh well, I'm here now; I'll have them looking brand new in a day. I've also brought you some new ones. Made in the latest style of course. And of course I'll be seeing a lot of you for the fittings. No don't make that face. You are going to look beautiful. No don't say that's impossible. Now show me to my room and then I'll have a look at the rest of your wardrobe. I bet it's all the same. Breeches and tunics, no hint of femininity; no dresses, skirts! Honestly Lady Kel! Yes come on, thank you Tobe for seeing to Bella. I'll check on her later."

Kel smiled throughout the speech of her former maid. Before she would never have had the guts to speak to her like that and now she didn't seem skittish around men at all. The shop had done her some real good and now Lalasa had lost her shyness and had turned into a confident, happy young woman.

She saw Dom wink at her as she was dragged off and the men laughed a little at her. She had to admit it would be amusing to see someone of her height and strength being towed along by a diminutive woman in skirts. She'd also seen smirks as she had been lectured. Kel the commander being told off by her former maid for not having enough decent clothes! But Kel didn't mind. She was glad at Lalasa's transformation and thought it might be nice to finally have some clothes that fit and that weren't torn and stained.

* * *

woohoo, another chappie done! thanks for your overwhelming (if slightly pressured) response last time! i love it when you all tell me what you think. anyway be cool if you could do it again, only a few seconds of your time and i get to be happy (and slightly high) i have an obsession with the word 'slightly' today, been using all the time, woot, anyway hope you have a great week and i'll try and get something done soon.

bye bye

kate xoxo


	8. Another Arrival

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't posted this earlier but I've been soooooooooooooooooooooooo busy these past few weeks! See 3 of my friends had their 16ths and my brother is doing his HSC so he keeps hogging the computer and it seems like everyone I know needs me to babysit and I've been packing coz I'm going away on holiday soon (so I'll do one more update before I leave but then I'll not be able to write/get to a computer for 2 weeks sorry!) and yeah teachers have decided to give us mountains of homework even though it's the end of term and there have been about a million other things, so yeah sorry about the delay, and I kinda had to rush this chappie so if bits are kinda bad then I apologize!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; it all belongs to tamora pierce.**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_She saw Dom wink at her as she was dragged off and the men laughed a little at her. She had to admit it would be amusing to see someone of her height and strength being towed along by a diminutive woman in skirts. She'd also seen smirks as she had been lectured. Kel the commander being told off by her former maid for not having enough decent clothes! But Kel didn't mind. She was glad at Lalasa's transformation and thought it might be nice to finally have some clothes that fit and that weren't torn and stained._

**Another Arrival**

When Dom woke the next morning he saw that it wasn't yet light. He stood and looked out his window. The sun was just rising and the camp was still. Well almost. In one corner he could see some movement. He wondered what it was and hurriedly pulling on breeches and a new shirt he left his room to investigate.

He headed towards the movement and now he could hear sound as well. Slow breathing reached his ears along with deliberate footsteps and a soft whooshing. Turning a bend to a secluded corner of the fort he was amazed at what he saw. There in the middle of a clear, grassy space was Kel. She had one of the new shirts from Lalasa on and her breeches were cleaner than ever. But that wasn't what claimed Dom's attention.

He'd seen her doing pattern dances before, when she was a squire but he'd never really stopped and concentrated on her as she did one. He did now.

She seemed to be going slower than usual. The movements were painstakingly slow and Dom knew she must have a lot of control not to fall over as she balanced on one leg turning slowly and dipping the glaive into a low sweep. Then in more measured movements she brought it up above her head and brought both feet together on the ground. Dom could see her muscles flowing from one position to the next and admired the way they didn't quiver even when they were strained to what seemed to be the limit.

Not only did Kel test her strength but also her flexibility as she twisted and turned bringing legs up and around and swinging her arms and the glaive this way and that. At one point all that touched the ground was the tip of her toe.

Then the dance began to change, the movements still flowed but they weren't as sweeping. They were shorter and sharper and Kel kept the blade close to her body, so close Dom held his breath in fear of her chopping a limb off. Of course she didn't though; her mastery of the dance was complete.

She sped up her hair flying and falling out of the braid she'd kept it in. The glaive's blade became a beacon of light as the rising sunlight glinted of the metal. She span faster and faster moving from one position to the next, sweeping and cutting, blocking and stabbing all mixed up in the beauty of the pattern dance.

Dom didn't know how long it lasted but he was sorry to see it end. Kel swung the glaive in a final decisive move then stamped the butt against the ground near her feet, the blade up near her head. She wasn't facing him and Dom could only see her back. She stood for a few seconds in this position panting slightly before slowly relaxing.

Jump who had also been watching sidled up to her as she relaxed. Dom watched as she reached out a hand to pat him before leaning the glaive against a wall and picking up a glass of water she'd kept handy. In doing so she saw Dom. He saw surprise, fear and suspicion fill her eyes before she sighed and spoke.

"How long have you been there?"

Dom blushed; he didn't actually know how long since he'd been so caught up in what she was doing.

"Well when I came out the sun was rising, and now it's up, so I guess I've been here a while." He grinned rather sheepishly at her. She couldn't help but return it.

"Well as long as you're up and here you can carry my glaive back to my room and then we can get breakfast together." She smiled as she spoke.

"Why of course milady." He replied with a courtly bow and a wink. He saw her face redden but that could have been from the exercise. He picked up her glaive and followed her back to her room. Inside she showed him where to hang the glaive and told him to wait while she changed. He looked around the room as he waited.

It was very different to the one she had had in Steadfast. It was bigger for one but seemed cosier and more homey. There were lots of Yamani paintings on the walls, filled with delicate landscapes or detailed close-ups. There was a Tortallan rug on the floor and some other Tortallan pieces of furniture. Intermingled were more Yamani objects including some waving cats and a deep red fan. On her desk were portraits of her mother and father, so well made that they seemed almost real. It was those he was peering at when she re-entered the main room.

"Those were done by Anders' wife, she's an air-head most of the time but she has quite a hand when it comes to painting."

"Yes, they're really very good." Suddenly he felt nervous. He took a breath, now was the time to say something to Kel. He'd known for a while what his feelings, and watching Kel that morning had just strengthened the conviction that he had to tell her he loved her. Seeing how wonderful she was everyday and not being able to tell her was something that Dom just couldn't face anymore. "Kel I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong Dom?"

"Nothing's wrong, well I hope not, actually I hope that when I say this everything will be just right. But if it isn't please say that we can still be friends because I don't think I could live properly if we weren't. And I've been thinking about this for a while and I couldn't decide whether to tell you or not. I was kind of nervous you see? I didn't know what you'd say when I told you. I've said this to quite a few women but when it came to you I just…the words wouldn't come out and I've tried you know? That day in the stables, then on the wall and I haven't really seen much of you since then, well maybe a little but we haven't been alone or the feeling just hasn't been right and I want this to be right and-"

"Dom! Relax, what are you trying to say?" He looked at her puzzled, his face was red and he was breathing heavily. "Okay follow me: breathe in, yep just like that, and now out, in, out, in, out, in, out…there we go." His breathing had calmed. "Now what were you saying? Be quick because dinner will be served soon."

Once again he took a large breath as though he was about to dive deep into a pool of water. "Kel, lately I've been thinking a bit, well really a lot, about you and then me and you and then me and you and me and you, I think you get the point, yes, and well when I think about me then you then me I start to think about you and me together, because you see I can't stop thinking about you, then my feelings for you and then I think of you again and sometimes I can hardly breathe. I puzzled for ages; I thought I was going mad! I kept hearing and seeing you everywhere and when we touched it was like a fire and I well… I thought about and one day it hit me. I don't know why I didn't think of it before! Surely I wasn't so blind all this time, but I was. Don't you see?"

For the first time since he had started speaking he looked into her eyes. All the other time he had avoided eye contact, staring at the spot between her brows, her chin, over her shoulder, above her head. But now when he looked in her eyes he saw confusion and fear.

Gently he took her hand. "What I'm trying, and failing, to say is that Kel I think I'm in love with you." He took her other hand and gazed into her eyes. She looked disbelievingly back at him, questions filling her eyes and face. "Kel I-"

"Don't say anything, I just need a…" She took a deep breathe and he saw her steadying herself, pulling up her mask until the only emotions he could read were the ones hidden deep in her eyes and even those were hard to decipher. They stood together for a while, just looking and thinking. Dom's breath was held as he nervously anticipated her reaction. What if he had been wrong and she didn't feel the same? Had he just made the biggest mistake of his life? Their friendship would be ruined, he knew. Maybe he could talk Raoul into stationing him elsewhere. Another part of the border and then they wouldn't have to see each other again. Maybe in time it would be forgotten and they could meet as friends once more.

These sorts of thoughts ran rampant through his brain, sending him into a daze of unhappiness and half formed plans. It was thus that he didn't hear Kel speaking until he felt the loss of her voice. He blinked at her a few times as what she'd said was slowly processed. It was a simple question really: "Why?" but Dom's panicked mind was taking a long time to do anything.

It was only when Kel began to gently tug her hands out of his and drop her gaze to the floor that his head caught up with what was happening. She was moving away from him and the loss of her body heat made him shiver though it was a warm day. He caught a glimpse of her face and it was that which finally pulled him into action. She looked disappointed which could only mean one thing.

"Kel I-"

"It's okay Dom; I'll just forget that this ever happened. Maybe you are feeling sick, yes that must be it. You should go and see Neal, I'm sure he can help you. Actually I think you should go see him now. He was-"

"I'm not sick Kel, I meant all of that and more."

She paused, glancing at him briefly. He took her hands again and drew her close. This seemed to fluster her and she began to chatter at him. "You know Dom, I think you are sick, you should be saying this to some pretty, weak, clingy court girl, not me! You've got the wrong room, well not wrong room, wrong place entirely, it must be a mistake. You should save this for when you go to Corus-"

He watched her as she spoke, eyes darting about and lips moving at incredible speeds. At this point however he stopped those lips, bringing his own down onto them to stop the rambling. She went stiff in his arms, he could feel the tension in her, but slowly she relaxed into his grip and began to respond. For a few minutes all that mattered was the feel of her, the smell of her, the taste of her. That was until his still snail-paced brain realized that he still hadn't answered her question.

He broke the kiss and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Kel was looking at him wonderingly with a mixture of surprise, fear and excitement. "Kel you were wrong. I'm not sick, and this is not the wrong place or woman. But you were right about one thing: you aren't pretty, you aren't weak and delicate, you aren't clingy. You aren't what most men look for in a woman." He looked at her to see the affects of his words. She looked upset at what he was saying but he continued, "In fact you are probably the opposite of what many men want! But Kel can't you see? To me you are beautiful in your own amazing Kel-like way, I don't want a woman who would fall over in a strong enough wind or have to be cushioned all day long, and I don't want a woman who has to rely on me to do everything! To me you are prettier than all the girls in Corus and kinder and smarter. YOU are what I want, what I need and if you tell me you'll have me I'll be the happiest man in the world." He stopped to let his words sink in.

She was blushing as he took in her reaction to his speech. She opened her mouth a few times but nothing seemed to come out. "Kel I'm not going to push you for an answer-"

"I do too." Her eyes caught his as she finally spoke. "I think I love you as well. I can't stop thinking about you and everything is different when you are around, it is brighter, happier." She reached up, putting her hands behind his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "It was just a little shocking to hear you saying this to me of all people! I never thought that you might feel the way I do and this is just…"

"Kel, I know what you're thinking. Just because you have devoted yourself to fighting doesn't mean that you can't find love. What about Alanna? And Buri? They both found men who love them for exactly who they are. And here I am, doing the same: loving you for you." He hugged her tightly, swaying her gently from side to side as though they were dancing to a slow rhythm. They stayed that way in unspeaking happiness until a rumble from Kel's stomach reminded them that it was supper time.

Giving a small chuckle Dom kissed her again quickly then grabbed her hand and towed her out into the hallway, stopping only quickly to let her close the door before dragging her to the mess hall. When he got to the door he realized he was still holding her hand, he just hadn't let it go. The other thing he realized was that he didn't want to. But he did. He dropped her hand with the thought that even though he may not want to she might not want to show everyone the new spin on their relationship.

They entered the hall together, albeit physically separated, and collected their food together. There were some free spaces next to the rest of the Own and it was to these that they headed. Dom was reminded of Kel's first night during her last visit to Steadfast and smiled.

Obviously Kel was reminded of her first night as well, "Wolset? Why were you all laughing at Dom when I first came to Steadfast? Remember when we had dinner, well when I was leaving I saw you laughing at him. Is there something funny I should know about the sergeant?" she turned to him and before the men could speak he did.

"They were laughing because I had been distracted from my work thinking about you, and they laughed even harder when they realized I didn't have the guts to tell you how I felt. But I have now so they can't laugh at me anymore." He addressed the last part to the Own with a look that told them to agree or they would die. They answered his look with a chorus of:

"Yeah…"

"Sure…"

"That's right…"

"There are still all the other stupid things you've done lately Dom. We can't forget them can we boys?"

He looked at Kel out of the corner of his eye. She seemed satisfied by his answer giving him a small smile and squeezing his hand beneath the table before she began to eat. As he turned to his own meal Dom saw the men looking at him in an amused way and Dom knew that as soon as the lady knight was gone he would cop it.

They continued chatting for a while until one of the men on watch came into the hall asking for Kel and Yuki. Dom wondered what he wanted as the two women left but his wasn't allowed to wonder long.

"So Dom, you finally told the Lady Knight about your little crush! Congratulations, doesn't mean we'll stop making life hard for you though." Wolset chuckled.

"Yes I have actually. And it's not a little crush; I think I might be in love." This shocked them. The men had all seen Dom's infatuations with the court ladies and how he would like them for ages then get over them quickly. Never though had he ever told them he loved any of them. Not once. And when they thought about it Dom wasn't acting like he usually would. Firstly he hadn't been sleeping or eating as well as usual, secondly he was always distracted, and thirdly he hadn't given the slightest hints to Kel. It seemed as though he really had feared her rejection and the only explanation for that was that he couldn't handle being turned down by the one woman he really loved. This revelation had occurred in everyone's minds and they all looked at Dom in shock and awe.

Quasim broke the silence, his slightly accented voice bringing the men back to the present. "So this is real eh Dom?"

Dom sighed. "It is. I'm crazily happy that she didn't turn me down!" a huge grin split over his face.

"I guess this means no more teasing then." Fulcher muttered.

"Yes please."

"You have our word Sergeant!" Wolset said, and the men saluted.

Just then Kel and Yuki returned to the mess hall. With them was another person; a man who looked Yamani. Dom bristled slightly when he saw how Kel was laughing and talking with the man. It seemed she could barely keep her eyes off him!

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed, you rock my socks! So love it or hate it, please review! 


	9. A New Man

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo late. But I only just got back from holiday. I know I said it would only be three weeks but Dad decided he liked being on holidays so much that we stayed for a little longer! How cool is that? Everyone back home was like "hey katie, umm…where are you" in the millions of e-mails I kept getting, it was crazy. But so much fun. See we were traveling round Europe and then we were like "what the heck lets just go to America as well." **

**And we are actually thinking of moving to Europe as well, probably Switzerland! It means leaving my friends but dad promised that if we do move we'll spend all our holidays back in Australia (unless we're traveling to other places!) So my life has been a little whacked and that is why I haven't posted recently. But yeah sorry and I know this chapter probably isn't quite up to standard so just ignore bits that are really bad.**

**Wow I still can't believe I could be moving! But on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it; though I wish I could especially Neal, he just has to be the love of my life!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

_Last Time:_

_Just then Kel and Yuki returned to the mess hall. With them was another person; a man who looked Yamani. Dom bristled slightly when he saw how Kel was laughing and talking with the man. It seemed she could barely keep her eyes off him!_

**A New Man**

Kel wondered why she was being called out of dinner with Yuki. If there was an attack on New Hope the alarms would sound, and if there was something unusual to be seen then why would they need Yuki?

"Here we are Commander and Lady." The watchman had led them to the stables. He gave them a short bow and returned to his post.

The stable was lit with lamps and the two women could just see a figure moving around in one of the end stalls.

"Hello?" Kel called out. The figure stopped its movements and beckoned to them. Kel looked at Yuki and moved into the stables. She didn't think Yuki seemed that surprised or curious as to whom it was and decided that the person might be the one Yuki had kept secret for so long. More intrigued she walked faster.

When she arrived, the person, a man, had his back to her and she watched his movements for a second before greeting him. He was a Yamani and he seemed to have a contained kind of strength and he moved with precision.

Her study was interrupted when the man turned. Kel gasped as she saw his face.

"Jei!" There standing in front of her was one of her oldest friends from the islands. His name was Jeimizu and the last time she'd seen him he'd been training as a Shang warrior. She'd lost all contact with him when she moved to Tortall even though her friendship with him was one of the strongest she'd ever had. He was like her Yamani version of Neal as a child.

He opened his arms to her smiling through his mask and greeting her too. She hugged him hard as he spoke.

"Keladry! You made it! I always knew you could succeed. It's so good to see you after all these years. Last time I saw you, you were a little girl going off to be a page and now here you are as a lady and a knight."

"And there you are! You were training when I left, did you make it? Are you Shang? What have you been doing all this time?"

"Kel," Yuki spoke, "I think you should let Jei have some rest and food before you begin quizzing him and then you two can catch up all you want."

"Of course, sorry Jei. And Yuki thank you, I never guessed the surprise would be this good! Come on Jei, I'll show you to the mess so you can get some food."

They walked to the hall and Jei told Kel about some of his more amusing escapades during training. He'd just told one as they entered the hall and Kel couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay," she said when she was in control of her voice, "over there is the food and plates and they-" she pointed "are the refugees, the Own, the other Yamanis, and some of the soldiers. You can come and sit with me here-" pointing at an empty table, "so that we can catch-up."

She sat down at the table, not hungry anymore, and waited for Jei to make his choices. When he returned he looked surprised.

"I didn't think you'd have so many Yamani delicacies here."

"Yokami is here. You must remember her? Yes the one who cooks amazingly! Well as she is Yuki's sister she came for the wedding too."

"That explains it." He sat down opposite Kel and she watched him eat, waiting impatiently for him to stop so she could ask him all sorts of questions.

As soon as he put down his chopsticks she spoke: "Now tell me everything, I mean it everything."

Jei laughed and started talking about his life since she had left. He told her about training with the Shang masters, his naming ceremony and where he'd been traveling since gaining his Shang name.

"So you've been to Tyra, Carthak, the Copper Isles and Tusaine? Wouldn't that be a little dangerous?"

"Well yes, but not for a Shang traveling alone."

By this time the mess hall had emptied and they were sitting alone except for the villagers on clean-up duty. Kel looked around hoping Dom had lingered behind but she saw no one.

"I'd better show you to your rooms and then tomorrow I'll give you a tour of the place and detail about my life since leaving."

"I can't wait." He replied and they left together.

The next morning Kel was up at her usual time. She'd just started a pattern dance when she heard a voice, "You want an opponent?" It was Jei with his own glaive. She nodded, shaking her arms at the same time to loosen the muscles. Then she settled into the ready position waiting for an opportunity to attack.

Like all Yamanis she had been trained to read the small movements of the muscles so that she knew what her opponent would do even before they attacked. But that didn't help her in this case as Yamanis were also taught to mask their own muscle movements. This meant that neither Jei nor she could predict what was going to happen though as Jei had had more training he was at the advantage.

Suddenly movement came in the form of a sweeping sidestroke by Jei, swiftly countered by a move of her glaive. From there the spar turned into a blur of the two figures. Kel could hear her breath coming heavier and faster as they went on along with the hard breathing of Jei and the clash of the glaives. Kel began to feel amazed. She was holding her own against a Shang who had trained for years and it wasn't even that hard!

Well that was what she was thinking until Jei twisted his glaive into a position she had never seen before and flipped her glaive gracefully to the other side of her clearing. The glaive landed standing up like a sentinel on duty, point buried deep in the ground. There was a slight pause as Kel stared at it before sound broke out from all around. It seemed that during their spar a crowd had gathered avidly watching every move the fighters made. Jei's last trick had caused a collective intake then quick exhalation of air and now they were clapping as though they had just watched a troupe of the very best players.

Kel blushed while Jei bowed and smiled welcoming the cheers, seeming more like a Tortallan than a Yamani. Looking round the assembled crowd Kel spotted Dom slightly apart from the rest and not looking nearly as happy or impressed. In fact he looked as though he was rather upset.

Dom continued to watch Kel and the strange man. He saw her pointing out all the different groups. When she showed the man the Own Dom tried to catch her eye but she didn't seem to notice. Oh well, he thought, she'd come over anyway to finish her meal, maybe then he could find out who the intruder was and how he was connected to Kel.

He waited as she showed him where to get food and was shocked when instead of coming to sit back next to him she went to the only empty table and settled there. Dom saw Yuki return to Neal's side and decided to ask her what was happening.

"Yuki, who is that man with Kel?"

"His name is Jei and he and Kel were good friends in the Islands before she left. They haven't seen each other for years but I think they did write to each other sometimes. They were really close, inseparable."

Out of the corner of his eye Dom saw Jei sit opposite Kel. She watched him intently as he ate as though she couldn't wait to speak to him. Dom couldn't help feeling angry and jealous towards this strange man who had suddenly entered Kel's life again and was now attracting all her attention.

Soon though everyone began finishing their meals and leaving. Dom found he was alone at the table, only he, Kel and the man were left in the hall. He stood, hoping that it might catch her attention, and walked right past her table in her full view. Still nothing. Sighing defeat he left the hall and headed back to his rooms.

Later in bed his thoughts were a whirl. Only that afternoon he had declared his love for Kel and she for him, they had kissed! They were together at last, something Dom had waited for a long time. So who was this Yamani man who could just waltz in and take all her attention and capture all her smiles? What had Yuki said about them? That they were inseparable? Maybe there was something between them? But then why would Kel have told him she loved him?

He groaned, it was too complicated, what he really needed was some sleep to clear his brain. He rolled over and blew out the candle before settling down.

The next morning he woke up later than usual feeling no more rested than he had been before sleeping. He slithered out of bed and dressed in a hurry hoping he wasn't too late for the morning meal.

As he was walking to the mess hall he saw a large crowd gathered near the place Kel usually did her glaive practice. His immediate thought was worry. Was there something wrong with Kel? He spotted Neal amongst the mass of people.

"Oi Meathead what's all the commotion?"

"Well Kel and that Yamani man Jei are sparring. It's amazing Dom, I don't think I've ever seen anything so fast or intricate."

Through a gap in the heads in front of him Dom saw the couple, each with intense looks of concentration upon their faces. Slowly Dom moved through the crowd and stood a little apart to gain a better view.

Jealousy pretty much summed up his feelings as he watched the two spar. They looked so at peace and comfortable and this Jei guy was taking up all Kel's attention. Wasn't that supposed to be him since they had confessed their feelings just yesterday? He was meant to get the most possible attention from her but here she was completely focused on a guy who she had been really close to and she got along really well with.

He frowned a little as he watched hoping that for even a brief instant Kel might see him. Eventually the fight finished and as she was bowing she looked his way, but he didn't want to talk to her right then, he was too confused, so he left for the mess hall to get his food.

By doing that he didn't notice the way Kel's eyes followed his back until he was out of sight. One person, however, did.

**Okay once again sorry for the delay, but hopefully now that you know why you won't be so angry!**

**A review would be appreciated if you can (it's really not that hard) so please (makes puppy-dog eyes)…**


	10. Relationship Repairs

_**Disclaimer: Not mine at all even though i wish it was.**_

_Last Time:_

_He frowned a little as he watched hoping that for even a brief instant Kel might see him. Eventually the fight finished and as she was bowing she looked his way, but he didn't want to talk to her right then, he was too confused, so he left for the mess hall to get his food._

_By doing that he didn't notice the way Kel's eyes followed his back until he was out of sight. One person, however, did.

* * *

_

**Relationship Repairs**

Yuki had woken that morning before Neal as usual. It normally wasn't until she had finished dressing that he woke. She would offer to stay with him but he would tell her he'd meet her in the mess hall. Yuki suspected that he did this to squeeze in a few extra minutes of sleep.

This particular morning he woke as she sat up. Although not yet officially married they shared rooms and a bed. It seemed this would be one of the rare mornings that her beloved would accompany her to the mess hall.

The couple dressed together and was on their way to get their morning food when they were distracted by a sizeable crowd standing at one of the corners of the fort. Yuki's interest was piqued but Neal was anxious to feel food in his belly. After a short argument that surprisingly ended without any threat by Yuki's fan they joined the crowd, pushing through the mass of bodies until they could see what was happening.

Kel and Jei were in the centre of a ring of people sparring furiously. Yuki sighed wistfully as she watched, they reminded her of the Yamani Isles and her longing to see them grew. It was just as well that she had bullied Neal into going there for a trip after they were wed.

The display put on by Kel and Jei was worthy of royal applause and would have been a spectacular fight to see in the Isles among life trained warriors. Yuki tore her eyes from the fight to see how the Tortallans would react. It was comic really, she thought. Most of them were standing with their mouths hanging open in utter amazement at the show of skill. Yuki traveled her gaze around the circle and soon came to rest on the face of her soon-to-be cousin.

He was angling his way through the crowd, heading towards Neal. She watched them exchange a few words before Dom moved away to a more isolated area and she returned her eyes to the fight.

The fight was just finishing when she turned again to find Neal so that they could continue on to the mess together. She spotted him and waved him over but out of the corner of her eye she saw Dom and something about him made her look closer.

As she peered at him she saw a sadder look on his face than she had ever seen before and he seemed angry as well. He was glaring at something and when Yuki followed his gaze she saw it was focused on some one she least expected.

Kel and Jei were in the centre of the cleared space. They bowed to each other as they finished and were laughing together. She saw Jei bowing at the crowd and Kel throw a glance at Dom. Yuki took her attention back to Dom to see how he reacted but with one last frown he was gone.

Yuki saw the look of disappointment on Kel's face as she watched Dom's retreating back. She'd never seen her friend look so hurt. In that instant Yuki made the decision to follow Dom.

By this time Neal had nearly made his way back to her and as she pushed past his face wore a look of extreme shock and he called out after her.

"Yuki my darling? Yuki?"

Yuki found Dom on the way to the mess trying to get him alone so they could talk.

"Domitan, I think I need to talk to you." Dom kept striding ahead, trying in vain to ignore her.

"Domitan, stop right there or I'll force Neal to sleep in your rooms until the wedding." He stopped; there was nothing he wouldn't put up with to avoid that threat.

"Now Dom, what was all that about just then?" Yuki watched as his face turned from red to white then back again. "Dom, for your sake and I think Kel's too you need to talk to me about this, whatever it is." She could see the emotions flit across his face.

"Okay," he replied, "but not here. I'll tell you in my rooms." Yuki nodded and followed him gracefully to his rooms.

When she entered she sat on a chair and watched him. He busied himself pouring drinks and setting out some food. He couldn't put off talking to her forever though so she sat patiently and was finally rewarded.

"What do you know about this Jei man?"

"He is a good friend of mine from the islands, he has quite recently become a member of the Shang, he is an amazing warrior-"

"No I meant, what does he have to do with Kel?"

"Ah, I see. He and Kel became fast friends almost as soon as she came to the islands. They were best friends for a long time though when he started his Shang training they couldn't spend as much time together. When she left the islands they wrote to each other for a while but then they just became too busy and it faded. I think yesterday was the first time they had seen each other in nearly a decade."

"And that's all? Nothing else happened between them?"

Yuki was a little shocked at what he was implying, a little amused at the fact that Dom was all protective and jealous and suddenly enlightened as to why Dom was acting this way. "You and Kel have finally spoken then?"

"We speak all the time." He said, "And you still haven't answered my question."

"No I mean really spoken about how you feel for each other."

Dom looked surprised. "You knew how I felt? How she felt?" Yuki just nodded. "Then you'll know how I feel now." She urged him to continue. "Well just yesterday we revealed what I thought were our true feelings in relation to each other. But now she can't keep her eyes off Jei. Is there something I don't know about him and Kel?"

"No, they are just good friends Dom, friends who have just met again after years apart. You say she can't keep her eyes off him but you didn't see her watch you as you left the crowd just then. I've known Kel for a long time and that's the closest to crying I've ever seen her do." Dom shifted as she turned her strong gaze on him. He seemed embarrassed and guilty. "You need to trust her Dom; the Kel I know would not reveal her feelings to you if she didn't mean them or if she had already given her heart to someone else."

"I know that Yuki it's just…when I saw her today with him I don't know what came over me."

"I can understand Dom. When I first met Neal I was really jealous of Kel for the close relationship he had with her. It used to make me angry until I realized they were just close friends, best friends."

"I see what you mean, and I think I knew that really but-"

"Dom you need to be saying this to Kel not me." Yuki stood, "I'm going to go and get her and bring her here and you two are not going to leave until you have made up." She left Dom in his room trying to think of what he would say when he saw Kel and set off in search of the Lady Knight.

She found her in her rooms alone. It seemed she had skipped breakfast and had instead opted for report writing. Yuki knew better though, Kel just wanted time alone to think about what had happened to Dom.

"Kel." She said from the doorway. The Lady Knight looked up, slightly startled.

"Ah, yes, Yuki. Good morning, um...do you need my help with something?"

"No Kel I was actually here to help you. Can you come with me?"

"Help me? No I'm fine thanks; I just need to get these reports done." Yuki sighed, she knew Kel was stubborn.

"It's about Dom. I know about you two and I also know why he left this morning."

"You do? How did you find out? And why did he leave?"

"Come with me and you'll find out." Yuki saw Kel struggle with herself but in the end she rose and joined Yuki. Kel almost backed out when she realized where they were heading but Yuki urged her to keep going. She knocked on Dom's door twice before opening it and ushering Kel inside. Once she was in Yuki shut it and left the couple alone. They needed the space and she needed to work out whether to have white roses or red ones in her bouquet.

* * *

okay well there it is. another chapter. i'd apologise for it being so long in coming but that would seem lame because i really can't excuse not writing. i do feel very bad that i've been so lax but it's going to happen again coz i'm so busy! I don't think i'll be able to do regular updates for a while so you'll have to put up with me updating whenever i can.

well anyway the inspiration for this part of the story is actually from my own life, you see my boyfriend was hanging out alot with a female friend of his that he's known for years and years and i just didn't even feel like i existed so i got all angry and wouldn't talk to him until my friends intervened and talked to him and me about it. they actually locked us in a room together! we pretty much kissed and made up after a while, and well yeah, we're back together properly now and i've started becoming friends with Lisa (who was the girl my boyfriend kept hanging out with) and she's really nice.

so, after all that i want to say sorry and i know the chapter's not as long as the others or as good but please be patient with me, it's just so hard to find time to write. well review if you want, i probably don't deserve it.

love katie xoxo


End file.
